Camino de Sabiduria
by DiamondLuck
Summary: Ella elevo la vista, y allí estaba todo lo que queria, no era mucho, tampoco era poco, no pudo evitar sinreir, después de tanto tiempo... pero… ¿Por qué no tiene tan buen presentimiento como esperaba? No se sentía preparada ¿Qué hacia allí entonces? Se sintió ridícula, se sintió arrepentida, y estuvo a punto de dar la espalda a su sueño, pero una mano cálida la sostuvo a tiempo...


**Inuyasha pertenece** _ **en su totalidad a Rumiko Takahashi, y los personajes mencionados en este escrito son meramente pertenecientes a la misma. A pesar de ello la historia es total creación mía.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Como siempre sucedía, la noche caía una vez más ocultando cualquier rastro de la luz del imponente sol, a pesar de esto, el cielo no se mantenía oscuro, ya no se observaban rayos tan potentes como los solares, pero si la presencia de la iluminadora luna que, a diferencia de aquel astro mayor, mostraba una luz opaca y blanquecina, esto no minimizaba la belleza que otorgaba al cielo, y si hacía falta luz, los foquillos en el cielo se encargarían de hacer a la noche bellísima; El satélite se mostraba en todo su esplendor aquella cálida noche, todo era tranquilidad en Tokio, las personas avanzaban agotadas hasta sus hogares en busca del reposo que necesitan para salir bien librados de aquel día, todos a excepción de una fémina azabache que parecía huirle al sueño.

Se mantenía en su pequeño pero cómodo departamento, hacía más de dos años que se había retirado de aquel hogar en el que creció junto a su hermano menor, de quien aún conservaba un vivo recuerdo. Montones de hojas se divisaban por los suelos, la habitación en la que se encontraba era un completo desastre, y por lo que se veía, quedaría aun peor de lo que ya estaba.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con un hermoso celeste que adornaba perfectamente cada rincón, aunque no se podía apreciar muy bien cada detalle de aquel sitio, dado que la oscuridad se presenciaba, pero allí donde se situaba la azabache se encontraba una lámpara encendida lo suficientemente potente para que ella pudiera ver y garabatear las hojas frente a ella, pero una vez más el resultado había quedado como un completo fracaso, se encontraba impaciente, su cabello enmarañado y el pijama que vestía daba a entender que se había pasado todo el día allí.

No soporto más, después de tanto tiempo y sin resultado benefactora, se dio una tregua, no dejaría que un asunto que pronto le sería cotidiano la sacase de sus casillas así como así; Se levantó de entre tanto desastre, encendió finalmente las luces y observo con horror la escena, estaba consciente de que había un desastre allí pero… no se comparaba con el resultado del basurero que había creado.

Se fue abriendo paso entre tanto "escombro", y cerro la habitación detrás de sí, fue avanzando en dirección a la cocina, su estómago rugía exigiendo alimento, y eso obtendría. En su transitar por algunos pasillos observo algunas fotos colgadas por los muros, algunas con un deje de nostalgia, otras le hicieron sonreír, y con el resto… solo suspiro.

Las puertas de la dichosa cocina fueron divisadas por ella, sus orbes chocolatinos iban de un lado a otro hasta dar con su objetivo, tenía lo suficiente para algo ligero dada la hora. Pan, mayonesa algunas verduras como tomate y lechuga, y por supuesto jamón; No mucho paso después de que preparo lo que quería, su estómago soportaría hasta el día siguiente; sonrió con satisfacción, hacía tiempo que no se preparaba algo por sí misma, un sándwich era algo sencillo de preparar, pero las últimas semanas había ido de lugar en lugar comprando comida ya preparada, no le daba tiempo ni de comer a su ritmo, siempre iba a prisa…

Continuo su viaje por los pasillos observando una ver más sus fotografías, pero una sobre una mesita en la sala de estar le llamo peculiarmente la atención, no era algo muy especial que se dijera, era ella, precisamente ella, tan sonriente y divertida, ¿Hace cuánto no sonreía así? Debía admitir que ya no quedaba tiempo para nada de eso, a su lado en aquella fotografía, se encontraba su curioso mejor amigo Inuyasha, quien como siempre se mostraba abrazado de la pelinegra de nombre Kikyo, ellos hacían una linda pareja, si definitivamente era así, aunque ella hubiera preferido estar mil veces lejos de aquella arpía, debía admitir que habían aprendido a comportarse, no eran las mejores amigas, pero mínimo sabían el significado de la cortesía.

Varios recuerdos comenzaron a rondar por sus pensamientos, ¿Qué había sido de esos dos? ¿Casados y con hijos? Ya varios años habían pasado desde la última vez que salió con aquella pareja tan animada, ahora que lo pensaba… hacia mucho que no salía hacia algún lado por voluntad propia, todo era "Ser cumplida, puntual, presentable y alerta", pero ya se había librado de eso… o bueno ya había dejado aquella etapa para comenzar otra.

Se detuvo en un momento observando su reflejo en uno de los espejos de su apartamento; debía admitir que a pesar de su estado no había perdido ese toque juvenil es sus facciones, para haber cumplido las 23 primaveras se veía joven, y por supuesto se observaba hermosa. A pesar de su desaliñada presentación, el pijama que llevaba puesto daba vista a las bien formadas curvas de la fémina, se encontraba en muy buena forma, y eso incluía sus atributos; por otro lado… su rostro, mostraba una agradable mujer con labios carnosos, unas delicadas facciones, sin contar el detalle que su piel dejaba, si debía aceptarlo era tremendamente bella, pero no hacía mucha gala de ello como debería.

Dejo del lado aquel asunto y preparo un maletín, aquella situación le recordaba a sus tiempos de colegiala, se preparaba desde temprano y salía a toda prisa a su instituto, era curioso, porque se encontraba en casi la misma situación, pues preparaba sus papeles y algunos libros para dirigirse al colegio ¿Tenía sentido? ¿Después de tantos años? Era gracioso desde cierta perspectiva, aunque el hecho se aclaraba pues, ella no asistiría a un centro de educación en condición de alumna, sino como profesora. Después de tanto tiempo había decidido que quería ayudar a la juventud a superarse, quería que todos vieran lo interesante que podía ser la senda del conocimiento, y ¿Qué mejor lugar? Era la oportunidad perfecta de comenzar su sueño.

Estaba decidida a ello.

Algunos minutos más transcurrieron, ella debía dirigirse a dormir, mañana debía despertar temprano, pero no sin antes terminar su apetitoso bocadillo nocturno.

Dejo la foto que antes sostenía en manos, se dirigió al baño donde enjuago un poco su rostro y procedió a su labor bucal, al terminar solo un profundo bostezo, estaba animada por lo que sucedería el día siguiente, su primer día como profesora en el instituto pero… debía admitir que estaba algo nerviosa; En momentos así extrañaba a su hermano Sota quien seguramente estaría animándola para que despejara sus preocupaciones… claro si él estuviera con ella, pero no era así, mas solo así logro, algún día se volverían a ver, y no quería que su hermano menor la observara hecha un manojo de nervios como en años pasados, tenía determinación, tenía iniciativa, pero algo la inquietaba, solo decidió restarle importancia.

Mañana será un gran día. — Musito la fémina para ocultarse entre las sabanas de su cama no sin antes dedicar un pequeño vistazo a la fantástica noche que se presentaba en un magnifico esplendor

Y de esa manera la fémina azabache de dejo abrazar por los cálidos brazos del sueño finalmente, sin tener la menor idea de lo que le esperaría al día siguiente, solo cerro ambos ojos y automáticamente fue llevada al país de los sueños…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deja muchas dudas, lose, trato de ambientar un poco cual es la situación principalmente de ella. Es algo corto y me disculpo por ello, es solo una especie de prologo. Pero no habrá decepciones, las ideas fluyen, espero que vaya siendo de su agrado. Buenos Deseos.**

 **-DiamondLuck.**


End file.
